Moi
by Eriss Alice Dantalian
Summary: Quand deux personnes peuvent enfin être elles mêmes! Label SPPS !


Elle avait toujours été la sœur du Démon Mirajane ou d'Elfman ''l'homme'',parfois la meilleure amie de la Salamandre. Jamais vraiment elle au yeux de tous. Elle était en quelque sorte transparente, ne se démarquant pas. Aussi fade que ses cheveux blanc d'une longueur tout à fait commune, aussi peu original que les perles cyans qu'elle semblait avoir volé à sa sœur. Sa magie n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, elle était même parfois franchement ridicule. Mais Lisanna ne s'en plaignait pas, elle restait dans l'ombre souriante quoi qu'il arrive, sans même que personne ne remarque qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Pas même sa propre guilde et toutes ces impressions ne datait pas de son retour d'Edolas.

Il avait toujours été le petit fils du Maître, le rejeton abandonné par sa mère et celui rejeté par son père. Mage de rang S? Comme son grand père, d'ailleurs il était bien plus faible que ce dernier, une honte, il n'était même pas mage Saint. Puis il y avait eu la «Bataille de Fairy Tail», qui n'avait été qu'un massacre orchestrée et perpétrer en son nom. Laxus s'était perdu et avait perdu sa famille. Encore.

Exclu, il s'était entraîné, pleurant et criant parfois et il s'était surpassé. Il avait simplement compris son besoin de changer Fairy Tail : depuis sa plus tendre enfance on l'avait assimilé à cette guilde à cause de son grand-père, il avait naturellement essayer de la façonner selon son image à lui pour être enfin assimilé à quelque chose qui était vraiment lui. Le temps avait passé depuis son exclusion et il avait rejoins Tenrounjima avec le mauvais pressentiment que quelque chose allait se passer. Et il avait bien fait. Après tout le bordel provoqué par Grimoire Heart, il l'avait revu et ça lui avait fait un bien fou malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été très proche l'un de l'autre. Elle, Lisanna Strauss, toujours collé à sa fratrie et lui, Laxus Dreyar, inaccessible par son statut de petit fils du Maître. Néanmoins, ils s'étaient sentis bien lors de leurs chamailleries et ça s'était tout ce qui comptait.

Au moment où elle l'avait revu pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas eu peur, même pas un peu. Elle n'avait pas été méfiante contrairement au autre membres de la guilde. Elle savait ce que c'était que de revenir de loin. Il l'avait approché sous le regard embrasé de la barmaid, qu'il avait d'ailleurs magnifiquement snobé, et ils avait parlé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant _leur_ absences comme de vieux amis de toujours. S'étaient quereller amicalement comme des enfant. Lisanna se sentait bien, peut être parce qu'il lui avait demandé si c'était bien elle, la vraie Lisanna et qu'il s'était vraiment interrogé sur cette histoire au contraire des autres membres de sa famille adoptive. La cadette des Strauss avait pensé que ça lui aurait passé mais même après leur sept années de sieste sa curiosité ne semblait pas avoir baissé. Elle avait continué à lui parler après leur retour et comme lors de leur retrouvailles la même impression de plénitude, de bien-être l'envahissait toujours. Sous les regards perdus, choqués et critique de la guilde, une amitié de fer était née.

Laxus ne se rappelait pas exactement comment ils avaient fait pour se trouver, s'apprivoiser et devenir essentiels l'un à l'autre. Le dernier des Dreyar n'était pourtant pas un homme qui s'accrochait aux femmes et honnêtement il n'y avait jamais pensé. Sa mère l'avait assez marqué et lui avait servi d'exemple. Mais maintenant que les membres du Rajinshus s'était habituer à faire leurs missions en couple il ne se voyait pas s'imposer, même si au fond ça l'agaçait un peu. Il avait beau être heureux pour son équipe devoir supporter Mira, et ses plans de couple qui n'avait pas cesser malgré qu'elle se soit enfin casée avec Fried, Elfman: hurlant toutes les cinq minutes à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était un homme, d'ailleurs comment Ever faisait elle pour le supporter? Et Cana la récente mage de rang S qui restait et de loin la moins chiante, quand elle n'était pas saoule précisons le, lui était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne disait jamais non les quelques fois où il les voyait tous en soirée au complet,réunis, il était même un peu attendris par le couple que formait Cana et Bixslow cependant il se demandait pourquoi se dernier s'évertuait à provoquer sa chère et tendre en concours de boisson. Chacun sa part de mystère.

Lisanna et lui s'étaient instinctivement mis en duo et leurs missions se passait pour le mieux. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la jeune blanche était une très bonne combattante et lorsque son tour arrivait pour choisir la mission elle ne choisissait pas dans la facilité et le genre de mission plate. Le combat, l'adrénaline et les conditions difficiles étaient les seules choses qu'elle voulait et si la mission ne remplissait pas, au moins les deux premier critères elle la considérait pour ainsi dire comme indigne d'intérêts. Sérieusement, il en venait à se demander comment Natsu fessait pour préférer Lucy à Lisanna.

A Edolas, on lui avait appris le combat au corps à corps afin que quoi qu'il advienne elle puisse s'en sortir et ne pas être vulnérable à tout va. Un conseil d'Edo-Levy confirmé d'un hochement de tête par la Edo-Lucy et appuyé par une Edo-Juvia qui affirmait que ça pouvait toujours servir pour remettre les imbéciles et les pervers à leur place. La bleu ayant une affinité avec l'eau avait même fait une démonstration sur le soumis qu'était Grey dans le monde parallèle.

Au début cela avait été dur et puis ses instinct de félins avait pris le dessus. Là-bas, Lisanna n'avait fait que combattre, fuir mais ça, elle ne l'admettrait sûrement jamais à haute voix, et s'était véritablement trouvé un don. Sa magie semblait avoir pris un autre tournant. Elle était de plus en plus doué pour se transformer en félins ou bien en canidés ou encore d'autres animaux dangereux . En prédateur. Le Take-Over avait pris, de plus en plus, la forme animal pour que finalement elle ne soit plus du tout humaine lors de la rares personnes ayant assister à se changement en étaient restées bouches bées. Laxus, lui ,n'avait pas parut plus étonnée que ça quand elle lui avait raconté ses aventures de l'autre monde, ni même quand elle lui avait dit alors qu'ils se baladaient lors d'une nuit froide dans les montagnes de l'Est: «J'ai survécu en me battant désespérément chaque jour, chaque minute et chaque seconde que j'ai passé dans cet univers. Je me battait pour ne pas faire souffrir Mira-nee et Elf-nichan de ce monde, parce qu'à cet endroit c'était moi qui était là pour les protéger. Dans un sens ça me manque car à Edolas j'avais l'impression qu'en mettant tout sur ma perte de mémoire dût à ma chute, je pouvait être celle que je voulais. Et j'ai choisis d'être une battante même si personne n'y est habitué ici, je me suis enfin trouvée.» Lisanna savait qu'il la comprenait et réalisait qu'elle avait non pas changé, seulement mûri. Que le seul réel changement s'était le fait qu'elle assumait maintenant sa douce mais présente personnalité et avait cessé de baisser la tête face à l'adversité. Et cette acceptation d'elle même avait fait évoluer sa magie et l'avait rendu forte tout comme Laxus il y a quelques années. Les missions qu'elle accomplissait avec ce dernier la rendait vivante non pas grâce au nombreux combat, uniquement grâce à la présence de celui-ci.

Leur rapprochement c'était vite fait remarquer mais personne n'avait osé faire le moindre commentaire sous peine de se faire assassiner par la douce Mira-chan sous sa forme de Satan Soul ou bien tuer par le Rajinshus au complet qui demeurait la garde rapprochée du Dragon Slayer de la foudre.

Il avait pu l'aider seulement au bout de quelques mois, alors qu'elle venait lui demander un sourire contrit collé au lèvres si il ne pourrais pas l'héberger chez lui pendant quelques temps. Et honnêtement elle en avait besoin. Quand le petit copain et la copine de votre sœur et de votre frère décident de s'installer chez vous, il n'y a qu'une seule option: la fuite. C'est ainsi qu'après lui avoir redonné l'emplacement de son appartement il était partit faire un peu de ménage avant son arrivé. Pas qu'elle n'était jamais venu, pas qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son bordel typiquement masculin, non. C'est juste qu'il ne se voyait pas expliquer le tiroir plein de magasine cochon dans le salon. Maudit Grand-père! Elle était arrivé un peu après lui, traînant deux valises pleine à craquer le même sourire toujours accroché au lèvres.

Au début, les deux premier mois, la cohabitation s'était bien passée, aucun quiproquo n'avait surgit pour mettre fait a leur amitié, mais à force de repousser certaine chose, elle finisse par ressortir au centuple. C'est ainsi qu'après deux mois de coexistence, la routine avait été brisée.

Ce jour là, Lisanna se réveillait tard, très tard, encore courbaturée par la mission de la semaine précédente: jouer dans la cambrousse et la boue pendant quatre jours avant d'attaquer, la seule chose qu'elle en disait c'est qu'elle ne retenterait pas l'expérience de si tôt. Elle c'était glissée dans la douche et avait laissé les jets d'eau brûlant lui brouiller l'esprit... au point où elle avait complètement oublié son colocataire aussi peu matinal qu'elle, qui avait eu l'idée de venir se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Laxus, endormis, ne vit pas le coup venir.

La benjamine des Strauss avait quant à elle, seulement entendus la porte s'ouvrir, et vu une tête blonde. Elle avait réagit instinctivement et avait envoyer Laxus voler contre le mur avant de se rendre compte qu'il devait sûrement venir de se réveiller et ne savait pas se qu'il fessait. Lisanna avait accouru à ses cotés en se demandant à quelle point elle pouvait être bête.

C'est à partir de maintenant que nous allons, en toute discrétion, les suivre en live, en temps réel.

«Oh par Mavis! Laxus tu va bien?

Lisanna, commença Laxus encore étourdis, je vais bientôt t'interdire de t'entraîner. Tu as beaucoup trop de force dans les jambes!

Ahahaha, tu va bien si tu dit encore des bêtises!

Femme cruelle tu pourrais t'inquiéter de la pauvre personne que tu as envoyé voler!»

Laxus tourna la tête pour lui faire face mais déglutit rapidement devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui: Lisanna en tenue d'Eve dans toute sa splendeur.

«Lisa..., dit nerveusement le Blond, tu devrais peut être te couvrir.

De quoi tu …, ah oui d'accord!»

Laxus avait enlevé son tee-shirt et l'avais passé sur Lisanna.

«Bon, ben je crois que je vais finir ma douche. Je...

Tout en disant cela Lisanna glissa sur la flaque d'eau qu'elle avait elle même créer en frappant le blond. Ce dernier tentant de rattraper la plus jeune, tomba et se retrouva malencontreusement par dessus elle, la dominant de tout son corps. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps que l'information soit transmise à leurs cerveaux.

Lisanna..., intervint Laxus d'une voix rauque, je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir me retenir.

Laxus, ne fait pas ça! Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux! Tu devra me garder pour toujours et quand l'excitation aura disparue tu le regrettera toute ta vie! Alors, ne me marque pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de te rendre malheureux à cause de tes pulsions!

Et toi dans cette histoire, répliqua le Dragon Slayer, tu en parle comme si tu n'était pas concernée, comme si ça t'était égale! Lisanna, enchaîna t'il en la soulevant et la plaquant contre le mur, Et si ce n'était pas moi que je rendais malheureux mais toi? Ce ne sont pas mes pulsions … C'est juste toi!»

En disant cela il avait calé sa tête au creux du cou de la Blanche et celle-ci sentait des millions de petites décharges électrique parcourir son corps. Elle sentait le souffle chaud du dragon dans son cou, sur sa clavicule et bientôt son souffle fut suivis de sa langue humide et chaude. Comme s'il voulait goûter chaque parcelle de son corps à travers sa peau et laisser sa marque à chaque endroit où sa langue passait. Elle savait au plus profond de son être que son corps allait bientôt franchir sa limite. Elle savait que bientôt, elle arrêterait de lutter et s'abandonnerait au plaisir que lui procurait le mage de foudre.

Il savait que ce qu'il fessait était mal, que tout allait sûrement mal finir pour lui. Mais ses instinct de Dragon ressortait de plus en plus souvent lors des missions avec Lisanna et il préférait largement faire _ça_ chez lui et bien que de la violer et de lui faire mal dans une grotte ou autre lorsqu'il aurait perdu le contrôle. Il sentait ses crocs commencer à sortir prêts à déchirer la chair rose du cou de la détentrice d'Animal Soul, il ressentait l'animal présent dans son âme et les vibrations de ses canines face à la proximité du cou de son âme sœur.

Lisanna compris qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu pieds quand des canines s'enfoncèrent dans son cou, lentement, douloureusement mais elle les accueillies avec un certain soulagement: Laxus lui appartenait et cela pour toujours maintenant. La douleur se fit de plus en plus intense et une chaleur infernale se répandit dans tout son organisme. Puis le plaisir ce mêla à la douleur. Lisanna joignit ses jambes autour du torse de Laxus et inclina la tête pour qu'il puisse enfoncer ses crocs encore plus profondément en elle.

Il avait perdu contre ses instincts et l'avais mordu mais d'après ce qu'il avait ressenti elle n'était pas complètement contre. Il l'entendit gémir son nom et il se décrocha de son cou gracile pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et malgré le goût sucré et légèrement amère de son sang Lisanna apprécia ce baiser. Elle se sentait à sa place avec _**son**_ dragon, son âme sœur et elle comprenais enfin la complicité qui unissait Rogue à Yukino et Gajeel à Lévy. Elle qui avait autrefois été jalouse de sa sœur et son frère qui avait trouvé leur bonheur, elle ne regrettait plus rien.

Ils s'étaient trouvés, enfin, eux que personne ne voyait vraiment. Eux toujours connus à travers les apparences. Eux inaccessible par leur famille, les apparences et autres facteurs qui les empêchaient d'être vu, ils s'étaient trouvés.

Malheureusement, à bout d'air ils se séparèrent et pendant cet prise de distance il se regardèrent l'Océan contre le ciel orageux et se sourirent.

«Tu pourra essayer de fuir un nombre de fois incalculables de fois, annonça le tueur de dragon en souriant, je te retrouverais.

Oh, mais c'est bête! Je suis enfin dans la tanière du Dragon et si j'en profitais?»

Pour accompagner ses mots elle déposa une suite de baiser brûlants le long de sa clavicule en descendant vers son torse. Le Blond lui, enleva le haut récemment prêter à la Blanche, la laissant ainsi entièrement nue contre lui.

«Laxus, tu triche!

Tu t'en plaint, plaisanta le blond, tu as plutôt l'air d'apprécier!

Il y a une différence de niveau là, exposa la Blanche.

Très bien, je vais faire une remise à niveau alors... Je t'aime, dit il en la regardant dans les yeux

Je t'aime aussi, répondit elle avec un sourire mutin collé au lèvres, dit on continue se qu'on a commencé?

Avec plaisir!»

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il la porta vers sa chambre et comme promis ils finirent ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Cette fois là ce ne fut pas violent, ni passionné. Quand ils firent l'amour tout les deux pour la première fois c'était juste deux personne abandonné l'une comme l'autre qui s'étaient trouvés. Deux personnes qui pouvaient, enfin après tant d'années prononcer les mots : « Enfin moi même ! ».


End file.
